


Tales from a World in Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Amusement Parks, Angry Kissing, Asking Out, Beginnings, Bull Riding, Captured, Character Death, Coping, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Loss, Love, MEKA, Marriage Counselling, Memories, Murder, Past Abuse, Pizza, Post-Wedding, Psychology, Regret, Shooting Star, Suicide, War, actress, boop, graveyard, injured, mishap, neon lights, situational comedy, taking care, wreckage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random Overwatch Drabble Collection.There'll be literally anything here, as long as it meets two conditions: Overwatch. 100 Words per Chapter.Just a place to barf up my little thoughts in that wonderfully messed up world.Chapters are not necessarily in the same instance of the universe. Ships will be shuffled.Can't have plotholes if you have no plot, right?Enjoy the ride!(Tags are evolving with the content, so does the rating.)





	1. Hindsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Sombra and D.Va

Soot covered pink pieces of metal lie scattered around in between fires and scorched earth.

How could you have known, that she had initiated a self-destruction just as you turned off her boosters?

Regret.

Faint coughs echo from somewhere.

You rush over the blackened dirt, staring into her pained gaze. It hurts _you_.

“Am I done for?” she croaks.

You nod.

“I don’t want to die!” 

It breaks your heart, but you cannot let it show. You pick her up into your arms, light as a feather. She closes her eyes.

“I know,” you say, your lips touching her forehead.


	2. Neo-Seoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Sombra

Look at all these people! They walk around like they are part of an overly busy ant colony. If you watched them in fast motion, they would look like water flowing through the neon-illuminated, way too clean streets.

You chuckle. None of those ants have a singular clue about your work. They should though, as it will be affecting every one of their streamlined lives. Should you pity them? Nah!

A purple tinted, holographic screen appears in front of you. Your playful fingers close the distance, until it changes in colour and you make a "boop"-sound.

"Let it begin!"


	3. Fiche-Moi La Paix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Tracer, Emily

How could she do this to her? She had tried to help her! She had believed in her! She truly wanted to give her a path to redeem herself.

Now she had been taken away what she loved the most.

"I’m so sorry Em! I never wanted you to die in the process!"

Her girlfriend’s blood started drying on her hands already. It was a clean kill. So clean, Lena knew immediately who had executed Emily right in front of her. She caressed the cooling cheek.

"I will find you and you will pay for being such a thankless bitch!"


	4. Staring is Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Mercy, Pharah

Nobody knows why you are on Ilios, but it’s sunny and warm, so you don’t question it, and grip your staff like an umbrella over your shoulder.

A blue armoured person flies by. With a huge grin you wave at her.

She waves back at you, not stopping her flight. Your heart beams.

She’s busy now, you remind yourself. Later you will get to make her relax.

Wonderful.

A loud bang echoes. You press your hand to your mouth, fearing for the worst.

Then you laugh.

"Schätzchen, did you just fly into a pillar?"

"Shut up, habibti! Nobody saw that!"


	5. Marriage Counselling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: McCree, Sombra

"What brings you to marriage counselling?"

They sat at each end of the couch. McCree looked over to Sombra, who stared him down mercilessly. He fiddled with a pen in his hand.

His gaze shifted to me, opening his mouth, but closing it again without saying a word. Instead he grinned and stuck out his tongue at his wife. She raised an eyebrow.

He flicked the pen at her. It bounced off her nose.

An involuntary “Boop” escaped her mouth.

Silence.

For eternal seconds they tried to keep their composure, but ultimately erupted into booming laughter.

"We have no idea."


	6. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Widowmaker, Amélie

She’s still in there.

I am her, but we are not the same.

They did unspeakable things to her. In a sense, they created me that way.

Should I be grateful to have been given the chance to exist?

She sleeps deep inside, disturbed by what she had to watch me do.

Should I have tried to find a solution where he lived?

I am not rational.

I have one purpose.

“Sleep tight, Amélie. I will wake you up when it’s safe for you. Je te promets!”

I am her, and we will be one again when the time comes.


	7. Crawl Through Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: D.Va, Sombra

What does Talon expect from this?

I’m just a MEKA pilot, not somebody important.

The needles hurt so much. I want to go home, but tight shackles hold me in place.

I’m out of tears.

There goes the door again, more pain is going to follow.

Arms wrap around me, constrict me...

But they… cradle me. Soft, regretful whimpers caress my ears.

A soft, purple glow seeks to share it’s warmth.

"I am so sorry they do this to you, conejita."

Wasn’t I out of tears?

"...help."

"I’m working on it. I promise!"

I don’t know why I believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Song by In Flames


	8. Necropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Brigitte, Reinhardt

Just stones with names, marking graves filled with dust.

So they won’t be forgotten.

If I am already getting sentimental, what must he feel?

It’s raining, good thing we brought coats.

"Are you alright, Reinhardt?"

He looks like he has turned to stone himself, but he speaks with sorrow.

"One day I will lay here, too."

I feel sorry. He watched these people die, some in more agony than others, but always with honour.

My hand squeezes his shoulder.

"That day is still far away. I still need to learn from you!"

There’s a tear, but the old man smiles.


	9. Now I Lay Thee Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Widowmaker, Tracer

I don’t miss.

I wish I did sometimes.

What have I done?

I've gone and killed the only one I loved… again.

"Cherié, I’m so sorry. I.."

There are no words that could pardon what I've done.

"So… cold…"

Her last words.

Don’t do this to me!

'You are disgusting'

I did this to myself, and to crown it all, she has to pay.

She stopped breathing. Just the blue glow on her chest remains.

How could I do this?

My rifle lays to my left.

"Maybe there is afterlife, cherié."

I go ahead and don’t miss one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Song by Machine Head


	10. Her Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Fareeha, Brigitte

"Uhm, hi!"

'Fuck’s sake, Fareeha! Be confident already!'

The way she leans over that counter though, armoured in these plates… two strands of hair framing her beautifully freckled face.

I need to sit down, fast!

"Are you free tonight?"

God, I’m glad I sat down!

"Uhh.. after our shift.. sure!"

She draws circles on the counter with her finger. How can one look so lethally adorable by just smiling?

"There’s a nice little spot where you can see the stars, would you mind going there with me?"

I think I’m melting… Left speechless, I nod furiously.

Finally she blushes, too!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Song by [bsd.u]


	11. Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Actress!D.Va, Sombra

Hana screamed.

With a gaze that could penetrate steel, she burst out of the studio. The steps that followed her, she wouldn’t hear; and so it happened that the pair of arms, meant to envelop her gently, prompted her to flail around.

"Shh, conejita! It’s me," a familiar, Spanish accent purred calmly. The wild wriggling lessened. She had expected idiots.

"I can’t work with these morons!" she whined, "They ruin the whole vibe and they..."

Another weakening purr disabled the ongoing tirade.  "That’s why we've got you!" She felt lips caressing her neck.

At least one person here didn’t suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Song by Howie Day


	12. Dads and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Angela, Fareeha, Brigitte, Ana, Reinhardt

The doorbell rang. Still a little bit groggy from yesterday’s wedding, Angela opened the door. She smiled warmly when she saw who was, and welcomed her inside.

"Fari, Schatz, we're having a guest!"

Fareeha came to welcome Brigitte.

"Hey, what's... OOF!"

A vicious tackle hug enveloped the Egyptian.

"You’re my sister now! That is so awesome!"

Angela couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollably.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Fareeha held a phone to her ear.

"Hi, mum! This is Fareeha. Quick question... who did you marry again? Brigitte calls herself my sister now."

Booming laughter came from the other side of the line.


	13. Dinner for One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: D.Va, Sombra

“Should I order pizza?”

Hana remembered she had thrown her phone onto the bed earlier. That meant getting up.

Not happening.

“Stop being a slouch, conejita.”

The sudden voice in her headphones made her jump in the chair.

“I told you to quit hacking into my stuff!”

“But who’d take care of you without?”

An angry frown appeared.

“You haven’t been here for ages! Screw your ‘taking care’ bullshit!”

Feeling miserable, Hana sank back again.

“Extra spicy pepperoni, while you’re at it.”

She took a while to catch on to the meaning.

Sombra giggled at the sprint to the phone.


	14. La Fuerza del Momento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Sombra, McCree

“For a vaquero, you really suck at this.”

Jesse kept his hand extended, waiting to get his hat back.

“If I had known, I would have hacked in to reduce the speed.”

She would never give him the hat back, right?

“Hey! I might be bad at this bull riding thing, but at least I’m playing fair.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Feeling how Jesse got more and more annoyed, Sombra closed the distance, planted a loving kiss on his lips and put his hat back onto his head. He smiled.

“Let’s go cariño! I wanna try the rollercoasters!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Song by Hamlet


	15. Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: D.Va, D.Mon

"Yuna!!"

A deafening blast rocks your MEKA, comms buzzing.

* * *

 

Next thing you know, you are digging through her wreckage.

_No!_

Blood frames the lines on her face. Pieces of metal are pinching her body, locking her in place. You shiver at the way her body lays there, limp, unmoving.

"Please, don’t be…!"

Her eyes are closed. You touch her cheek, cursing the glove covering your hand.

A pained, but at the same time soothed smirk appears on her face.

"Did you really think I would just leave you behind, Hana?"

With tears in your eyes, you allow yourself to laugh.


	16. Bulletproof Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: D.Va, D.Mon

“I hate it when somebody plays with my hair.”

Hana pouted, but was not deterred. They had tangled up on the couch to watch some TV, but _she_ had become much more interesting very quickly.

“Since when am I just _somebody_?”

The head moved from underneath Hana’s fingers, revealing the face of a fury.

“Shut up! I’m trying to be moody.”

She looked dead serious, but Hana just smiled at her.

“Don’t mind me then. I’m just…”

Whatever anger had been brewing inside her girlfriend’s mind, exploded as velvety lips slammed onto Hana’s own...

* * *

 

“Yuna... Don’t stop being moody, ever!”


	17. (Not) Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring: D.Va, D.Mon

Time came to a standstill. The impact was imminent. Nobody would get hurt today. Nobody but Hana, but that was alright.

_She_ would hurt from the loss.

They were all each other had left.

Regret set in.

* * *

 

Air.

No night sky, no water, just bright walls and white sheets in a bed.

A pair of brown eyes.

Long, painful silence.

"You must be mad now."

_Fuck._

"I am not."

_What?_

Gently, avoiding all injuries, Yuna shifted closer, leaning over their team’s battered icon.

The kiss on her lips felt surreal.

"Just please, don’t pull a stunt like that ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough if those two. It's maddening!


End file.
